


The Scent of Apples Will Never be the Same Again

by gemii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Power Couple, Premature Ejaculation, mild awkwardness, two kids doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemii/pseuds/gemii
Summary: Victoire and Teddy are best friends, and also really interested in gaining carnal knowledge of one another. Fruity lube is involved.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 21





	The Scent of Apples Will Never be the Same Again

“You’re sure you’re ready?” Victoire asked.

Teddy smiled up at Victoire, stupid with lust. Hovering over his lap, she was a vision of long limbs and wavy golden hair. He still couldn’t believe his own good fortune as he stroked the narrow curve of her waist and cradled the small, pink-tipped breasts that had finally been revealed. Her sky blue bra, which had been tantalizing for so long, was now on the floor. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Teddy responded. At that, Victoire’s lips quirked, and she tucked her hips against the damp head of Teddy’s cock for a moment. “Yes,” Teddy gasped.

Victoire’s smile widened as she reached for her wand on the nightstand. “Just going for mutually assured enthusiasm here.” She directed a protective spell at Teddy’s cock that resulted in a brief, translucent shimmer encircling him and left Teddy clenching the sheets in his fists. He knew his cheeks and hair were both bright pink. 

“That felt way too good. You’re cheesy as hell.” 

Victoire rolled her eyes before moving her mouth back over Teddy’s, allowing Teddy to return to dipping his fingers inside her and thumbing her clit. It was Victoire’s turn to let out a gasp. “That’s so good, let’s do this already.”

Teddy tried to collect his focus. He and Victoire were both big enough nerds that they had done plenty of research on their own and together. This was a perfectly smooth process, in theory. Victoire was smudging herself all over him and shifting over his cock. 

“I think we’re headed in the right direction?” A little pinch was appearing between her brows as she couldn’t seem to get the correct angle. Teddy felt that he was hardly in the position to help. “A little help?” Victoire asked impatiently. 

Teddy altered his position beneath Victoire, trying to hold his aching dick steady. Victoire swayed a little above him, curling her chest away while tipping her hips forward a little, and suddenly Teddy was buried inside her. Teddy felt like there was no air left—he couldn’t really compute anything beyond hot tight wet hot tight wet soft. He was tingling with pleasure. The fluttering, sucking pressure on the spongy head of his dick felt insane. Victoire was breathing hard, circling her hips in tiny motions, and looking more intent than pained. Teddy couldn’t believe how close he felt to her, that he could so intimately feel every twitch of her muscles and the warmth of her breath.

His mind flashed back to the first time he’d realized he was really attracted to Victoire, when they were lounging by the pond at the Burrow the summer before last. They’d been close to best friends growing up, and despite being sorted into different houses, they’d always managed to find times to share meals and studying sessions at Hogwarts. Victoire was fucking funny and smart and on an intellectual level, really fit. But that summer something strange and hesitant had come between them. And then when Teddy saw her stretched out in a summery yellow dress, thin straps slipping down her shoulders and long legs exposed and gleaming hair spilling out of its clip, he suddenly realized what was driving a wedge between them—a longing for something more. Something in his chest had felt like it was breaking, even though she was doing perfectly mundane things like turning the pages in her novel and kicking her sandals off her feet. Teddy had felt impossibly far away from Victoire and from himself, and then he had been tugged away to fly with Harry and James. And now he was inside her. Hearing Victoire’s soft noises, Teddy stroked his hands down her back, trying to stay still besides that. 

“How are you?” he asked, voice coming out almost comically solemn. 

Victoire leveled a look at him, tensing a bit around his dick. Teddy wanted to shout. 

“It’s okay,” Victoire breathed out. She slipped off of his dick for a moment, and Teddy wanted to shout again, but for a different reason. “Can you get some more lube?”

Teddy obliged. The lube was slick and apple-scented, and it made the glide even easier this time; Teddy really wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it together. The scent of apples was rapidly becoming the stupidly erotic; Teddy wasn't sure he would ever be able to think of anything other than Victoire's soft, slender body and warm blue gaze again when he was out in the orchards of Malfoy Manor.

Victoire’s face was relaxing now; her eyes were drifting shut and Teddy could see the freckles on her eyelids. “You feel nice, can you move a little now?”

Teddy moved incrementally, and slowly, Victoire became more pliant in his arms. When Teddy found himself as deep as he could get himself, feeling all stuffed inside her, he sought out Victoire’s mouth again. Time felt suspended in the warm motion of her lips. All of a sudden, Victoire started moving her pelvis against him again. Teddy’s hips jerked, and he was coming. His body felt hot and liquid. Victoire was running her long fingers through his hair. When Teddy came to, Victoire was peering down at him with something like amusement in her gaze. 

“Sorry,” Teddy mumbled against her lips. He still felt dazed.

“It’s okay, tiger.” Victoire scrunched her nose when Teddy slipped out of her, but she quickly redirected his fingers between her legs, where everything was wet and gooey. “Not inside, please,” she whispered, and Teddy focused on licking at her clit with his fingertips. After a few minutes, during which Teddy’s body began to feel quite interested in the proceedings again, Victoire’s body clenched against Teddy. Rolling her hips a little more insistently against Teddy’s hand, she sighed her pleasure into Teddy’s mouth. She relaxed back down, limp and soft against Teddy’s chest. After a moment, Victoire rolled off of him to go to the bathroom. In the quiet interlude, Teddy pulled himself up into a more upright position and let his gaze settle outside the window. His body felt relaxed, tender, and somehow so right in its own skin. Afternoon light was filtering into the dorm, and his roommates wouldn’t be back from Hogsmeade for a good several hours.

When Victoire came back, she slipped on her panties before settling against Teddy’s shoulder. “I think that was even better than the movies,” she said lightly.

“And the only place to go from here is up,” Teddy responded. He was studying the smooth curve of Victoire's mouth and the flecks of silver in her eyes.

Victoire’s nose crinkled, and she caught his mouth in a lingering kiss. They would have to get dinner at some point and somehow focus enough for their piles of arithmancy and charms homework, but right then, there was only a leisurely afternoon and expanses of each other’s skin to explore.


End file.
